This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for disinfecting water lines in a medical device or apparatus by shutting off the water, replacing the water in various water lines with a disinfectant and subsequently replacing the disinfectant with fresh water.
Many medical apparatuses, particularly dental apparatuses, have a multitude of water lines which extend branch-like to various individual locations which may be a water faucet or water discharge lines in various instruments or tools. One problem is the elimination of germs or bacteria and the prevention of such microorganisms in the network of various water lines. The growth of these microorganisms is particularly promoted due to the various conditions such as a relatively slight amount of flow of the water, standing times that are relatively long and a temperature range which is conducive to the growth.
For the sterilization of water in medical and/or dental devices, it is known to periodically introduce sterilization fluids into the lines leading to the particular water line outlets by means of a metering pump controlled as a function of the water withdrawal. An example of this is disclosed in German OS No. 30 28 550. When the water has a high contamination or bacteria count, a reduction of the bacteria counts to values required for drinking water quality is possible only after a long period of withdrawing water from the system or not at all because of the problematic nature of the employment of the high disinfectant concentrations.